


More than wonderful

by poetdameron



Series: omegaverse ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, Steve's scent changed drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fic so much, I love alpha!Bucky because he can be incredible protective yet super sweet and that's how I tried to put him here. Hope you all like it!
> 
> Please, if you liked this one and you got a tumblr, reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/131007731184/oh-god-i-need-more-pregnantsteve-in-my-life-3) there!

**More than Wonderful**

 

It’s friday night when it happens, Steve knows this because he still gets goosebumps every time he remembers it. The fact that they were about to have a date night and then wait for his heat to hit as the calendar signaled, his cycle was perfect thanks to the serum and it never delayed or get earlier, ever. So he was pretending to cook with Bucky, just actually chopping the vegetables while his mate did the actual work and smiled at him every time their eyes met, always kissing him when he walked across the kitchen to do something. What? He didn’t care, actually. He was just enjoying their night off, their actual week off thanks of biology, and he couldn’t help but be happy about this, about being normal for once, and just smell Bucky, feel him close, with him, on him, just him.

As a matter of fact, he did noticed things were getting weird but couldn’t think of an explanation for the life of God. Steve noticed how he was getting more and more sappy and blame his heat for it, he actually blame his now palpable paternal gen during these two weeks and his horrible hunger to it too. None of them minded at all, Bucky loved when he was about to enter his heat because it was the only way Steve would let him spoil it and treat him as gentle as he wanted. And as for him, Steve found himself enjoying it even more than before, and even though it was kind of weird, he didn’t care. His heat was coming.

Except that no, it never came. And soon, when he was letting the chopped vegetables in the bol for the salad, Bucky was rounding his waist with both arms, his nose buried on Steve’s neck and the blond smiled, leaning his back to Bucky’s chest and moving his head to the side so his alpha could kiss his neck as he wanted. But he didn’t, Bucky smelled him, actually sniffed him like an animal and Steve laughed for Bucky’s breath giving him tickles.

“What is that, Buck?”  
“Baby…” He mummed after a whole minute of silence, Steve started to tense just to hear him talk so deep, he just did it when a bad memory hit or something make him mad. “It’s your scent. It changed drastically.”  
“Umm? Is it the heat?”  
“No.”

Bucky turned him to face him, looking right into his eyes, both hands on his face, then he moved them all over his body, starting for his shoulders and arms, his belly and waist, his eyes searching for something until he moved Steve a little, finding his bond mark on the small of his neck, kissing it a couple of times, then working his teeth over it, biting as if to make sure it was his. Steve, hugged him, feeling Bucky’s trembling worry and how tense his muscles were. But then, after sniffing on him a bit more, he took Steve by the hand and sat him in their couch, getting on his knees to lift Steve’s shirt and kiss his abdomen and chest.

“Bucky.” He smiled, his mate was in complete calm now, just kissing him. “Buck, what’s going on?”   
“Baby, your scent changed.”  
“Yeah, you told me. What with that? Is everything okay?”   
Bucky stopped, hugging him by the waist and looking back at his eyes from his position on the ground. “I hope it is for you, for me is more than wonderful.”   
“What?” 

The alpha kissed him, all sweet and tender, his right hand on his belly, caressing it with slowly motions while his lips went from his mouth to his neck and back to Steve’s mouth. Damn, if Bucky was being nice tonight.

“You are pregnant, baby. I can smell you both now.”

Steve put his hands over his belly almost immediately, his blue eyes wide open, looking into Bucky’s with a white face and open mouthed. Bucky smiled at him, nodding and putting his left hand over Steve’s, their hands all on Steve’s stomach, their bond stronger than ever and then, Steve let go a sob with all the air he contained for what felt like a life time. And maybe yes, maybe he spend a life time just looking at his mate’s eyes, searching for his own heart to give signals of life. There were two hearts beating on his body now, his scent won’t change until the pup’s heart was already beating, everyone knew that and he wasn’t stupid. All those changes… all of them… these last two months… all of them was their pup telling him to be ready, that he or she was here now.

“Buck…” He finally said, smiling and feeling like crying. He was probably crying and for Bucky’s smile, he knew it wasn’t something bad, that they were okay, that this was okay.

They kissed, this time hard and passionate, both laughing when the alpha jumped into the couch and pinned his omega to it, kissing and kissing, biting a thin bottom lip a little, then laughing and smiling, Steve’s hands never leaving his belly.

“I love you, Stevie, I love you so much. I thought it was impossible to love you more and then you make me the happiest man alive every day, how are you even real? or for me?”  
“What are you talking about, asshole? Come here.” He said, kissing him again and mouthing at his jaw, hearing Bucky’s breath get hard. “We have dinner, you know?”  
“I don’t give a shit about dinner, baby. I’m so gonna make love to you right now, you are so lovely and perfect. Jesus Christ, Stevie…” He answered, searching for his lips to kiss him once and then two times more. “I love you, babydoll. I love you so much, you have no idea.”

Steve smiled, he drummed his fingers on his belly and Bucky looked at it, smiling and leaning towards his hands, kissing every finger and then his abdomen. 

“I love you both, I love you both.”   
“We love you too, Buck. I love you so much…”   
“Umm.” He exclamed, going for a kiss again. “You have no idea how much I have wanted this.”  
“I know, Buck. Me too.” 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
